Ajuda-me
by Pam Mendes
Summary: "Nunca confie em um desconhecido ou poderá acabar nas mãos dele". Uma viagem de moto. Uma casa desconhecida. Um homem temido e respeitado,a fim de ter um herdeiro. Uma mulher jovem e bela que precisa de ajuda para encontrar seu amigo,percebendo por final que estava em uma enrascada.


Ajuda-me

"Nunca confie em um desconhecido ou poderá acabar nas mãos dele"

Uma viagem de moto.

Uma casa desconhecida

Um homem temido e respeitado a fim de ter um herdeiro.

Uma mulher jovem e bela que precisa de ajuda para encontrar seu amigo, percebendo por final que estava em uma enrascada.

Classificação:+18

Categorias: Saga crepúsculo

Personagens: Alec, Alice Cullen, Bella Swan, Carlisle Cullen, Edward Cullen, Emmet Cullen, Eric Yorkie, Esme Cullen, Jacob Black, James, Jasper Hale, Lucy, Mike Newton, Rosalie Hale, Tanya,Elena

Gêneros: Drama,mistério,romance

Avisos: Estupro, Álcool, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo, Violência

Terminada: Não

Notas da História:

_*Os personagens não são meus e sim da Sthefany Meyer.__  
*Não terá aqueles romances em que vocês estão acostumadas a ler,mas não quer dizer que o Edward não demonstrará um pouco de afeto pela Bella.  
*É claro sem poder esquecer,aceito críticas e ajudas para o fanfic._

Prólogo

–Você sabe que precisamos de um herdeiro Edward, o quanto antes... _Dizia Alec. –Não para o bem da empresa, mas para a família também, todos já estão cobrando de você irmão... Alec e Edward eram irmãos. Mas eram irmãos totalmente diferentes. Alec era branco, alto, esguio com seus cabelos pretos como a escuridão e olhos azuis como o mar, seus traços eram delicados, mas marcantes para uma bela face masculina... Edward era totalmente diferente a Alec. Era loiro, alto, branco, magro, musculoso e de olhos verdes, seu rosto tinha traços fortes demonstrando sua personalidade forte._

–_Sei disso há anos, que a nossa família vem me cobrando isso, não sei mais o que fazer Alec. -Dizia passando as mãos pelos cabelos,frustrado. -Sinceramente estou ficando louco só de pensar nisso._

_–Cadê a Elena?Ela pode ti ajudar dando um herdeiro e depois você se livra dela, você tem status para isso,a empresa Cullen e a prioridade agora irmão... Alec e suas jujubas,pensava pequeno Alec era viciado em comer jujubas e de alguma forma as mulheres adoravam ver aquilo,devia ser pelo modo como comia as jujubas ou então..._

–Edward, então?

–Não quero aquela mulher sendo mãe do meu filho, vai ser podre e fútil igual a ela,assim me arruinando no futuro...Ele não queria pensar naquilo,nem tão cedo,mas precisava e família lhe atormentava a cada minuto de seus dias, lhe atrapalhando até na hora do trabalho, para lhe infernizar dizendo que para a empresa e para a família como sendo o irmão mais velho teria a obrigação de dar um herdeiro para eles de qualquer forma.

Ficando estressando só de lembrar, foi até a janela a fim de pensar um pouco e aliviar a tensão que tanto o atormentava. Queria ter filhos, mas não forçadamente pela família e por qualquer outra pessoa a base de pressão emocial, queria encontrar primeiro à mulher certa. Estava ficando velho a cada dia, suas feições não eram mais as mesmas quando tinha vinte anos. Agora estava com vinte e nove e a única coisa que fez de bom foi ter um império e nada mais, só dedicando apenas a isso e a nada do qual tivesse pensado em seu futuro, que acabaria velho e solitário, se não fosse pela família que agora forçava uma barra para ter um herdeiro de qualquer jeito.

Com a mão de Alec em seu ombro, não foi tanto um conforto ,mas um apoio para as suas decisões que tomaria adiante, assim se conformando que teria que encontrar uma mulher dali por diante.

–Obrigado Alec.

–Vou sempre estar contigo irmão, estou indo para a casa da tia Nita,quer ir comigo?

–Não,vou ficar aqui,tenho que resolver umas papeladas ainda.

–Tudo bem então, estou indo, depois a gente se vê. -Dando tapinhas nas costas,eles se despediram... Edward sem tirar os olhos da janela, disse por último antes do irmão ir embora.

–Estou indo pro meu sítio, ficarei lá por um tempo...Sem dizer nada, Alec entendeu o quanto seu irmão estava perturbado em relação a qual estava obrigado a ão fechou a porta e foi embora.

Conhecendo um desconhecido

Alguns dias depois.

Com seus cabelos longos e pretos Isabella Swan pilotava a sua moto, mas não era uma moto qualquer para ela, era uma moto kawasaki 250r preta, que tanto adorava. Em que havia demorando anos para conseguir,pelo seu trabalho como dona de um bar herdada pelo pai que poucos anos antes havia morrido de enfarte,deixando-a sozinha com apenas dezoito anos para cuidar de tudo.

Mas agora com vinte. Isabella iria para o sítio de seu amigo mais próximo para passar o feriado com ele, que há tanto tempo havia pedido para ela. Eric era um grande amigo, mas só isso e nada mais,só que para Isabella e não para seu amigo que queria algo além de uma boa amizade, mas queria continuar com a sua amizade não percebendo o que ele sentia por ela.

Concentrando seus olhos na estrada seguiu rumo ao sítio,se não fosse pelo estrondo do motor que a fez parar em meio à pista.

Se xingando mentalmente, pensou em uma lista que poderia ter feito nas coisas que poderiam acontecer e assim se prevenindo na estrada como agora. Estacionando sua moto no meio fio e vendo que a moto havia quebrado por algum motivo que a moto, se enraivando por ser tão azarada.

–Droga, Bella, droga...Dizia olhando em volta e vendo onde estava,estava em meio ao nada e nada que algo ou alguém pode-se ajudar ela ão a única coisa que poderia fazer era andar com a moto até lá sabe-se quando.

Duas horas haviam se passado, a estrada onde a moto havia quebrado estava longe e ela perdida em seus pensamentes, desejando que alguém a ajuda-se para que logo pudesse ir embora daquele lugar estranho e perturbador que uma residência próxima dali.

Os portões de ferro eram de aparência grossa e antiga como os da época antiga. O dono deveria adorar a idade tudo parecia medieval e nada parecia com o século XXI onde estava.

Parecia que estava em outra era ou deveria ser o sol forte que a fez ver coisas. Mas era real, era, disse a si mesma depois de encostar a moto na parede da casa e assim bater na porta. Não havendo resposta. -Tem alguém ai, Oi?Minha moto quebrou preciso de ajuda...Não era exatamente uma casa e sim um palácio,não teria dúvidas disso o cara era ricaço pakas,pensou Isabella entrando na a casa não era segura para aquilo que precisava ser preservado por ladrões que poderiam entrar ali facilmente.

–Perdeu alguma coisa senhorita...Dizia uma voz masculina encostado ao lado da porta com as suas pernas cruzadas e um sorriso torto fechando a porta suavemente e sem pressa alguma.

–Desculpe por entrar assim, é que a minha moto quebrou e queria uma ajuda...Dizia Isabella coçando os cabelos longos em desculpa.

–Não precisa ficar sem graça, vou chamar o Mike e ele ti ajuda...Dizia o belo homem se desencostando da parede e indo até ela. - Sou Edward Cullen... Disse estendendo sua mão bem cuidada e de longos dedos.

–Isabella Swan,Mas pode me chamar de Bella,Senhor Edward...Disse apertando sua mão a fazendo sentir um grande pressentimento ruim,mas balançou a cabeça esquecendo no que estava sentindo.

–Senhor não, Ok?Me chame apenas de Edward,Bella...Sua aparência era diferente de outros homens que já tinha tinha um rosto com traços fortes, com maças do rosto firmes,olhos médios para olhos tão belos de verde, com os quais olhavam para ela com atenção e espera,enquanto seus lábios eram finos e atraentes com o seu -a

–Ok Edward...Olhando para as suas botas de motociclistas já surradas, tentou disfarçar a vergonha que de algum motivo a afligia.

–Venha, vou ti levar até o Mike.

–NOSSA, PELO JEITO É NO MOTOR MESMO... Mike era jardineiro, mas tinha grande habilidade na mecânica, assim ajudando Edward em alguns imprevistos que poderiam ocorrer.

–Mas tem como consertar pelo menos... Dizia Isabella coçando mais uma vez seus cabelos longos e pretos até a cintura de frustração. Algo nela o encantava de certa forma, mas não sabia dizer o que era, talvez aqueles olhos pretos penetrantes que estavam nervosos por alguma coisa.

–Dá sim, mas vai levar algumas horas ou talvez alguns dias,quem sabe...Disse tirando seus olhos da moto e olhando para ela.

–Mas não tenho onde ficar, enquanto minha moto ficará aqui consertando, não moro aqui...Disse mordiscando o lábio inferior.

–Você pode ficar, eu moro sozinho,tem vários quartos disponíveis e não aceito não como resposta Senhorita Swan...Disse Edward indo ao seu lado...-Então?

–Mas...

–Mas nada, vou falar com a nossa empregada, mas primeiro quero falar com você Mike, pode ir lá fora comigo?

–Claro senhor Cullen...Isabella estava ansiosa demais para ir embora daquele lugar o quanto antes. Algo dizia dentro de si dizia que teria que partir o quanto via Edward conversar com Mike um pouco longe da onde estava e sentia que não era bom aquilo.

O sinal não pegava naquele lugar e queria tanto avisar para Eric que estava bem de certa forma e que sua moto havia quebrado na estrada,mas que ela iria passar o feriado com ,não teria tanta certeza disso,depois do que o empregado do senhor Edward disserá que levaria alguns dias...Suspirando em agonia de estar naquele quarto grande que caberia sua sala e sua cozinha ali,viu que estava ferrada,não sairia dali nem tão cedo,se não botasse um ponto final logo ajudar Mike com a sua moto e logo ela poderia ir embora dali e ficaria ao lado de seu amigo pescando em um laguinho que ele falou que tinha em seu sítio.

–Está acordada senhorita Swan...Disse Edward do outro lado da porta,tirando de seus pensamentos.

–Estou,um momento..Disse calçando suas botas e indo até a porta.

–Quer jantar comigo Bella?A empregada fez uma comida excelente, então?...Edward estava encostado no portal com um meio sorriso analisando Bella da cabeça aos pé não tinha uma beleza comum ,era exótica e diferente das outras mulheres que já levou para rosto era em formato de coração e lindos olhos pretos como a noite quente em meio a escuridão e soube que deveria ser ótima na cama,com gemidos que logo sairiam por aquela boca rosada e carnuda na medida certa naquele belo rosto desenhado.

Com uma sobrancelha levantada, Isabella se questionou o porquê daquele olhar de desejo de Edward. Ela não era bonita ,muitas vezes ficava se olhando no espelho esperando algo em seu corpo que lhe agradece, mas nada, nem o dedinho do pé ela gosta dela mesma.

–Sim claro, adoraria... Então foram para a sala de jantar onde uma pequena senhora de meia idade serviu-lhes o jantar e se retirou dali o mais rápido possível.

Sem olhar para Bella,Edward perguntou...-Faz o que da vida senhorita Swan? -Sou dona de um bar que herdei do meu pai e faço faculdade de direito à noite e você? -Edward não tirou os olhos da comida mais respondeu educadamente e com toda a sua classe que permitia.

–Sou empresário e dono das empresas Cullen,já ouviu falar...Então olhou para ela com atenção.

–Não ,desculpe..Disse comendo pela primeira uma risadinha abafada de Edward,Bella levantou os olhos para ele sem entender.

–Dá pra perceber,veio de onde Isabella? -Interior de São Francisco.

O SOL ESTAVA FORTE COMO ONTEM E Isabella estava toda suada e cansada por ter ajudado Mike com a sua apenas dois dias para ir embora e enquanto não poderia ir, ajudava da melhor maneira os empregados com as tarefas diárias que teriam que fazer ao longo do dia.

–Eu pago os meus empregados para fazerem as suas tarefas senhorita Swan...Edward descia as escadas olhando ela entrar pela porta da frente.

Algo a fez encolher, mas não de frio ou de dor, mas de medo pelas palavras daquele homem.

–Desculpe, mas não posso ficar daqui sem fazer nada, enquanto Mike conserta a minha moto Edward...Dizia olhando agora em seus olhos e viu fúria ali,que logo se suavizaram por algum motivo enquanto sorria.

–Você é a minha hospede e não quero que você trabalhe para mim, Ok?...Sem esperar Isabella olhou quando Edward pegou uma mecha de seu cabelo e começou a brincar com ele se distraindo completamente.

–Você tem belos cabelos senhorita Swan,isso deixa qualquer homem fascinado e encantado pelo cheiro que exala deles...Edward suspirou de leve o cheiro de morango presente ali e soube que logo ela seria dele,logo e em breve querendo ou não.

–Se me der licença senhor Cullen queria tomar um banho,se me permite...Tirando então a mecha de seu cabelo da mão dele.

–Claro, ti espero na sala de jogos, não demore.

Sem responder subiu as escadas apressadamente e foi ao banheiro fechando a porta atrás de si,escorregando pela mesma até o chão.Não poderia ficar ali mais do que dois dias do que havia previsto sentia que Edward estava ficando muito próximo a cada segundo a fazendo ficar perturbada com aquilo.

–Relaxe Bella, relaxe, tudo vai acabar e você sairá logo daqui, se acalme... Suspirando se levantou e foi tomar banho.

–GOSTA DE JOGAR SINUCA,ISABELLA...Perguntou Edward lhe estendendo o taco de sinuca.

–Claro,tem umas três dessas no meu bar,quando não tem muito movimento eu e os empregados sempre jogamos afim de apostar alguma coisa...Disse rindo ao se lembrar de seus funcionários que um dia foram de seu pai.

Com as sobrancelhas juntas Edward se perguntou o que seria que ela apostava,mas sua curiosidade foi maior e quis saber. -E o que exatamente você apostava Isabella? -Dinheiro, bebidas que sobravam, essas coisas.

Com as bolas já posicionadas na mesa, Isabella inclinou-se na mesa e deu a partida com todo o seu charme de jogadora de anos de prática caçapando duas azuis e uma amarela, logo de Edward de boca aberta,se recompondo logo em seguida.

–Nossa você é boa,mais vamos ver se você é boa igual a mim...Analisando as bolas sobre a mesa, Edward avaliou o jogo,pegou seu taco, mirou na branca primeiro,depois com toda uma habilidade a bola branca acertou duas bolas amarelas e uma rosa de graça que não esperava que iria cair.

–É ,você é bo primeiro que vejo que sabe jogar de verdade,mas só estamos começando,Senhor Edward Cullen...Então se encurvou dando sua segunda tacada.

–Só três senhorita Swan,acho que temos que melhorar isso,não acha?...Edward quando queria flertar de verdade com alguma mulher ,conseguia,mas não com aquela parecia que tinha uma muralha ao seu redor não permitindo ao menos que um flerte a deixasse encantada por ele.E seria difícil,muito difícil de certo modo para Edward e ele adorava desafios,dos quais nunca si quer desistindo de nenhum outro.

–Uma aposta seria uma ótima forma de melhorarmos o nosso jogo, o que acha Isabella?...Ele estava muito próximo,ela sabia disso e tinha que se havia dado limites para alguns homens que queriam algo com ela,sempre os afastando logo de ele era persistente,como se fosse um grande desafio que adorava ter ali com ela.

–Pode ser Edward ,iria adorar,o que você apostaria...Então pensou que havia feito uma grande merda, não sabendo que rumo aquilo poderia tomar depois.

–Quem sabe você não possa me dizer primeiro,enquanto penso em algo... Então mais uma vez ,suas mãos pegaram uma mecha de seu cabelo a fazendo estremecer.

–Uma bebida quem sabe. Disse olhando para as garrafas de vinho que faziam parte da decoração.

–Ótima escolha senhorita Swan,mas quero uma mecha de seu cabelo... Sem reação Bella olhou incrédula para ele,achando que poderia ser uma grande brincadeira, mas não era. Seus olhos estavam penetrantes e sedentos por alguma coisa que desconhecia e que logo soube que era "Ela".

No outro dia

Gotas de chuva batiam no vidro da janela,fazendo um barulho reconfortante para Isabella que estava sentada olhando para o lado de estava de madrugada e pelo visto todos estavam dormindo,inclusive o Cullen do qual havia querido uma mecha de seu cabelo...Sorrindo,pegando uma parte da qual havia sido cortado,se lembrando das palavras dele, dizendo o quanto era algo dentro dela dizia para ficar longe dele,longe de Edward resolver o seu mais novo problema e que se não resolvesse seria um grande problema para ela...Mexendo ainda em seus cabelos,Isabella voltou a realidade,só faltava apenas um dia para ir embora e ficar com Eric.Só apenas um dia...Sua garganta estava seca, precisava beber alguma coisa,onde em meio aquele casarão ela encontraria uma cozinha...Sorriu...Mais fácil seria montar um mapa e pegar uma bússola para localizar a cozinha,do que demorar horas achando a mesma.

Tudo estava silencioso e calmo,as janelas do andar de baixo refletia que do lado de fora estava descia as escadas calmamente,vestida apenas por uma camisa de Edward que havia lhe dado,parecendo um camisão para ela.O cheiro dele impregnava suas narinas,um cheiro bom de perfume caro misturado ao cheiro de homem.

A sala de jantar estava devidamente arrumada e super na mulher de meia idade que serviu apressadamente o jantar e se perguntou se Edward seria um bom patrã ser temido e respeitado,pela pressa que a mulher havia servido o jantar e se retirado logo em seguida.

Passando por um corredor chegou a cozinha, sendo ampla e sofisticada. A geladeira estava abarrotada de comida, pegando apenas uma garrafa de água.

Sons Vindo de um corredor chamou sua atenção. Mas que logo soube que era de Edward e alguma mulher.

–Quer beber alguma coisa?...Dizia Edward.

–Claro Ed, me trás aquele vinho em que a gente comemorou a nossa noite e que foi uma noite e tanto, Você se lembra?...Isabella não escutou a resposta de Edward provavelmente ele havia beijado-a como resposta, mas depois escutou baixo um "já volto" e percebeu que Edward estava indo até a cozinha.

Encostada na beira da pia que ficava em frente à porta da cozinha. Isabella viu Edward entrar. Seus cabelos estavam mais bagunçados do que já eram, sua camisa social branca estava amarrotada e no canto de sua boca havia uma marca de batom vermelho.

Assustado por ver Bella encostada na pia,apenas com a sua camisa, fez Edward para na porta da cozinha. Ela segurava um copo de água e olhava para ele constrangida pela situação em que se encontrava.

–Desculpe,não sabia que você estava acordada...Edward bagunçava ainda mais seus cabelos desgrenhados pelos amassos que havia dado.

Sorrindo pela situação em que estava,botou o copo na pia e se voltou para ele.

–Tudo bem,estava com sede não sabia que você...é...estava acompanhado,se não teria ficado no quarto,então acho que quem tem que pedir desculpas sou eu...Parando em frente a pegou uma mecha em que faltava uma parte e sorriu olhando para aquilo.-Vou guarda a mecha ,bem guardado...Edward havia falado tão baixo que Isabella não soube se era para ela ou se Edward estava dizendo para si mesmo,dizendo que a mecha de seu cabelo agora pertencia a ele.

Sua mão saiu do cabelo de Bella e foi para o rosto da mesma, onde aqueles olhos pretos como a noite fazia com que ele se refletisse nas íris daqueles olhos escuros e penetrantes a centímetros do queria ela ,queria aquela boca rosada na sua, queria sentir o gosto dela em sua boca e mais do que tudo,ela parecia querer o não demonstrava ou não havia percebido.

Edward e Isabella estavam tão envolvidos que não haviam percebido que a mulher elegante com seu vestido em tom pastel,havia chamado Edward duas vezes.A fazendo ficar era rica e poderosa,não era uma família era podre de rica...Sorrindo para o espelho que sempre trazia em sua bolsa,limpou as manchas de batom pelos amassos que havia dado com Edward e sorriu ainda seria dela. A família queria que ele tivesse um herdeiro e ela seria essa a precisava de um herdeiro e ela queria ão os dois sairiam ganhando na histó o espelho na bolsa e se perguntando que merda Edward estaria fazendo,foi de encontro a ele.

–O que é isso?

Assustado por ter esquecido a mulher que havia deixado na virou para estava parada no meio da cozinha,olhando enfurecida para Isabella,seus olhos cintilavam raiva e ódio ,enquanto Isabella ficava vermelha e ão aquela mulher não era totalmente uma muralha da qual ele não pudesse se virando para Elena.

–Ora, vim pegar o vinho que você pediu ou se esqueceu?...Abrindo a geladeira pegou o vinho e duas taças.

Sem olhar para apontou para Isabella que olhava para o chão,ainda com o rosto vermelho e perguntou...-Quem é ela Edward e não adianta dizer que é uma amiga,porque vi você quase a beijando.

–Ela é minha hospede,vai passar uns dias aqui comigo,enquanto a moto dela será consertada...Sorrindo se virou para Isabella,que olhava para ele com atenção...-Não é mesmo Isabella?

–Sim...Estava envergonhada e Edward ainda brincava com a sua cara,na frente de uma mulher que a qualquer momento parecia que iria voar em cima que logo se recompôs mantendo a sua classe de volta e seu ar de superior que ela permitia ter.

– Não quero perder a noite,vamos para o quarto Ed...Sorrindo e indo até Edward.A mulher passou a mão na barriga do belo homem se roçando nele,assim mordiscando seu lábio estava envolvido e excitado pela mulher,esquecendo de Elena olhava para ela dizendo que ele era os dois rindo da visão de Isabella.

O DIA JÁ HAVIA AMANHECIDO e Isabella havia passado quase a noite toda acordada escutando os gemidos que a mulher fazia questão que ela escutasse, dizendo que era ela que ele estava dando prazer e não ela.Não Isabella.

Se levantando da cama,colocou suas roupas que a empregada havia lavado,se ajudar Mike,que essa hora já havia levantado há muito havia dito que os horários organizados por Edward para os empregados começavam já de cedo,já querendo acordar com tudo pronto.

Saindo da casa foi de encontro a Mike que já trabalhava em sua moto ajeitando o motor.

–Bom dia senhora Swan,pelo jeito acordou cedo hoje...Disse olhando para ela.

–Senhora não, me sinto uma velha quando alguém me chama assim,me chame apenas de Bella.

–Desculpe então Bella... Disse olhar para Mike, Bella andou em volta de sua moto.

–Será que dá para terminar até amanhã. Isabella tinha que ir embora logo dali, depois de ontem não poderia ficar mais do que um dia sequer.

–Não sei Bella,está bem complicado,mas vou tentar ver o que posso fazer..Mike pela sua aparência devia ser alguns anos mais velho que um jardineiro sua beleza era extremamente cabelos eram pretos e olhos da mesma cor,com a sua pele branca.

–Trabalha há quanto tempo para o Edward, Mike?

–Desde pequeno, minha família sempre trabalhou para os Cullen...Dizia pensativo, pensando em algo que Bella desconhecia.

–Então você foi criado com o Cullen?

–Sim, brincávamos juntos, lembro quando apostávamos uma corrida,Edward sempre ficava bolado por perder... Imaginando um Edward pequeno e bolado,fez Bella rir imaginando a cena que seria.

–É ,pode rir,eu também sempre ria no final,mas com o tempo tudo mudou...Isabella agora sabia que eles eram patrão e empregado e não amigos de infância,assim os diferenciando um do outro.

–Entendo...Percebendo que alguém a olhava, olhou para a casa,na janela do segundo andar percebeu que estava Edward Cullen olhando para os dois,os observando e analisando de alguma da janela.

No outro dia-Parte dois

Ela precisava de banho e uma cama. Uma cama da qual pudesse deitar e relaxar. O dia havia sido puxado para Isabella. Que estava suada e exausta, sentada em um banco de madeira que tinha no jardim.

Havia passado o dia todo com Mike consertando o motor de sua moto. Nunca tinha pensado que para consertar um motor teria tanta dor de cabeça. Mas Mike adorava o que fazia. Queria fazer faculdade de mecânica, mas sem ter dinheiro não poderia fazer. Assim continuando como jardineiro, sabendo pouco do que havia aprendido com o pai sobre mecânica.

O jardim tinha um ar aconchegante, além de ser belo e encantador. No centro havia sido projetado um lago com uma ponte de madeira. Tendo em volta árvores altas e verdes com decorações de meninos e meninas brincando.

Lembrou-se de sua infância, de seu pai há deixando. Não tinha uma família. Sua mãe a largou com o pai, dizendo que não queria ter mais aquela vida que hoje ela tinha. Mas não era só isso, já havia pegado sua mãe aos beijos com outro homem, dizendo para não contar nada para seu pai. Pois se não, nunca mais iria olhar na cara dela, na qual nem si quer ao menos olhava. Nunca houve carinho da parte de sua mãe, sempre a maltratava, enquanto seu pai fazia o papel de pai e mãe ao mesmo tempo. Tempo do qual adorava ficar com ele, com o seu velho...Pensou Bella...Uma brisa passou pelo jardim fazendo-a fechar os olhos e relaxar um pouco. Estava cansada. Mas não queria entrar na casa, não depois da cena de ontem, percebendo que havia ganhado uma bela de uma inimiga...Balançou os ombros... Iria embora mesmo, não teria que se preocupar ou se culpar depois do que Edward havia feito. Também não poderia mentir dizendo que ele não era atraente e sedutor.

Nunca houve um homem em sua vida, exceto seu pai e Eric, que haviam sido criados juntos.

O tempo estava piorando, de qualquer jeito teria que entrar na casa, querendo ou não. Quando percebeu a mulher que Edward havia passado a noite sair enfezada da casa. Pelo jeito estava revoltada e pronta para matar qualquer um que visse pela parando os olhos em Bella.

Merda mil vezes merda...Pensou Isabella...Iria sobrar para ela e aquilo não seria nada bom. A mulher andava apressadamente em sua direção, com fúria e ódio no olhar, quase estrangulando Isabella por completo.

–Escuta aqui garota, se acha que pode entrar assim nas nossas vidas está muita enganada e escuta bem o que vou ti dizer com todas as letras. Edward Cullen é meu e não vou desistir dele, por causa de uma...A mulher havia parado de falar, assim analisando Isabella da cabeça aos pés,sorrindo...-Ele nunca vai querer algo sério com você. Você não passa de uma garota pobretona, não tendo onde cair morta. Ele gosta de mulheres com classe e elegância que é uma coisa que você nunca, escutou bem. Nunca vai ter.

–Você é uma maluca, não quero nada com ele, só estou aqui por causa da minha moto, não quero atrapalhar seus casos de amor platônico, porque se Edward realmente gostasse de você. Como fui o que você disse que eu nunca teria?A, lembrei era classe e elegância. Ele não deveria ter algo com você?...Fazendo o mesmo,Isabella analisou a mulher da cabeça aos pés e sorriu...-É realmente eu prefiro ser uma pobretona, não tendo onde cair morta do que uma rica burra e fútil que não vê a realidade a sua frente. -Sua...

–Sua. O que Elena?É impressão minha ou você estava brigando com a minha hóspede?

Edward estava parado atrás de Elena sem a mesma perceber. Elena pensava em um modo de se livrar o mais rápido possível da garota. Mas Edward a queria e Elena o conhecia. Sabia que seria ela a ser a mãe do herdeiro que ele tanto precisava ter. Seria ela, seria aquela maldita garota. Não, não seria...Pensou Elena...Seria ela. Ela seria a mulher que iria dar um herdeiro para Edward.

–Estou esperando Elena... Dizia Edward com a face séria, cruzando os braços...-Então?

–Iria dizer o quanto à moto de Isabella é encantadora, deve ser ótima para pilotar...Sorriu...Estava até pensando em comprar uma, o que acha Edward?

Isabella levantou uma sobrancelha. Já havia lidado com muitas mulheres como aquela. Percebendo que aquela era a pior de todas, era fria e calculista. Conseguindo aquilo que queria. E ela queria Edward.

–Não acho nada Elena...Edward fala seriamente, com seu rosto fechado ainda de braços cruzados... -Meu motorista vai te levar em casa e já está a sua espera.

–Mas...

–Mande Emmett me ligar, preciso falar com ele.

–Edward, mas eu...

–Não gosto de repetir as coisas ou vai ou então terá que ir a pé... Elena nada disse apenas deu um selinho em Edward, entrando no carro e indo embora.

Desabando no banco, Isabella fechou os olhos. Que mulher louca. Suspirou frustradamente.

–Peço desculpas por Elena. Ela sempre acha que temos algo, mas não passa de...

–Você não me deve explicações nenhuma Edward, estou aqui como sua hóspede que logo irá embora, então...

–Então peço que fique, fique comigo Isabella, quero ti conhecer de verdade.

Estavam um virado para o outro, um analisando o outro, querendo ver suas expressões e sentimentos que poderiam transparecer, mas nada houve só apenas a insistência de seus olhares.

–Esse não é o meu lugar Edward e que se não fosse pela minha moto a gente nunca teria se conhecido. -Pegando as mãos de Isabella e ficando sob as suas sentiu o calor que exalava delas. Precisava fazer alguma coisa e rápido.

–Nunca é uma palavra muita forte senhorita Swan, nunca te disseram isso?

Ela não sabia o que dizer ,o que fazer, como se comportar na frente daquele homem. Algo dentro dela pedia por mais, um mais que desconhecia. Nunca havia sentido isso na presença de outros homens com quem conversava. Ele de certo modo fazia com que sensações novas surgissem em seu corpo. Agora desconhecido por ela.

–Venha,quero te mostrar uma coisa antes que chova.

–Mas...

–Ti dou quinze minutos para estar pronta, não demore ou irei atrás de você... Sem dizer mais nada Edward se levantou e saiu, deixando uma Isabella de boca aberta.

ENCOSTADO EM UMA BMW X6 PRETO, ESTAVA EDWARD CULLEN A ESPERA DE ISABELLA, que por algum motivo não havia descido. Em quanto Elena estava com ele, pediu para sua empregada comprar algumas roupas para Isabella, deixando na cama. Será que ela não havia gostado...Pensou Edward...Mas logo Isabella apareceu respondendo sua pergunta.

Ela estava linda, com o seu look de motociclista, deixando Edward sem palavras. Tinha que assumir Isabella era encantadora demais.

–Desculpe... É... Que eu...Dizia coçando seus cabelos em desculpa.

–Está linda Isabella... Ela não esperava por um elogio vindo de Edward a pegando, desprevenida. Fazendo seu rosto corar, chegando a um vermelho bem forte. Fazendo Edward sorrir com aquilo.

–Envergonhada senhorita Swan ou é impressão minha?...Sorrindo ainda mais pela careta que ela havia feito. Abriu a porta para Isabella, entrando logo em seguida dando a partida com o carro.

–Aonde iremos?

–Nervosa?

–Sim!

–Não se preocupe não iremos muito longe... Dando uma última olhada para Isabella, sorriu ,acelerando ainda mais o carro.

–PRO TORK. O PRO TORK. Dizia Isabella admirada ao ler a placa que dava para a entrada da arena. O lugar estava abarrotado de gente. Onde motociclistas faziam círculos de fogo com suas motos ou queimando pneus com suas manobras ousadas e perigosas, deixando Isabella surpresa ao ver aquilo de perto... Ela sempre havia sonhado em ir para Pro Tork. Querendo conhecer a arena das manobras ariscadas e ousadas pelos motociclistas. Onde havia sido sua inspiração para comprar uma moto, mas seu pai achava aquilo muito arriscado para ela, fazer um tipo de coisa como aquela. Anos depois comprando uma moto, mas não fazendo manobras ousadas como aquelas. Mas agora ela estava ali. Ali com Edward que sorria para ela. -Como soube que gostava de Pro Tork? -O adesivo em sua moto responde a sua pergunta, Isabella?Venha quero ti apresentar uma pessoa... Dizia colocando as mãos nas costas de Isabella a conduzindo para o lado da arena.

O lugar deveria ser para sócios. Pois ao entrar colocaram uma fita de plástico de um tom azul celeste no braço de Isabella... Percebendo que estava na arena onde o campeonato de MotoCross começaria em poucas horas. Devido a uma placa que fazia a contagem regressiva para o começo do campeonato.

Um homem de meia idade estava no meio das rampas em que os motociclistas iriam fazer suas manobras a serem avaliados pelos jurados sentados ali perto. Entrando várias motos circulando o apresentador que iria abrir o campeonato. Posicionando as motos em fileira para o público verem os participantes. Começando então o campeonato Pro Pork Road Show.

–Senhoras e senhores. Está começando mais um campeonato, Pro Pork Road Show de 2012. Na qual apresentaremos os participantes para o evento de hoje, que será um grande sucesso como sempre em todos os anos. Então vamos aos participantes da noite. Número 1-Luck Evans, vinte sete anos, ganhou dois campeonatos seguidos, pelas suas manobras radicas e inovadoras mostrando seu talento aos poucos.

Número 2-John Doe, Vinte anos, seu primeiro campeonato aqui no Pro Pork Road Show, onde veremos se o cara e fera ou não. Então seja bem vindo John. A plateia estava eufórica e animada para que o campeonato logo começasse. Enquanto o relógio marcava a contagem regressiva para o show, tão esperado.

–Bella, quero que conheça Jacob Black, meu amigo... Edward estava ao lado de um homem moreno, musculoso de olhos pretos e cabelos da mesma cor, parecendo um índio. Um índio muito bonito por sinal, mostrando seus dentes ultra brancos para ela.

–Prazer Jacob, sou Bella...Eles haviam apertado às mãos fazendo uma sensação boa passar por ela a agradando e soube que havia gostado de Jacob.

–Eu sei, Edward falou de você e pelo visto ele estava certo mesmo, você é uma mulher magnífica, fico contente em conhecê-la, mais tenho que ir, daqui a pouco vou fazer o meu número no final do Show,quem sabe a gente não posso se encontrar depois...Jacob havia beijo a mão de Isabella assim se voltando para Edward que estava com uma expressão estranha em seu rosto. Batendo nas costas um do outro e dizendo um "vou indo nessa" e "até logo". Bella se concentrou na abertura do campeonato escutando as últimas palavras que iriam abrir o show tão esperado da noite.

–Então que comecem os jogos e que haja um vencedor em Pro Pork Road Show. O relógio passou para a regressão dos tão esperados 10 segundos marcados pelo relógio eletrônico do Show. Fazendo todos se levantarem e contarem para a entrada do show.

–10...

–9...

–8...

–7...

–6...

–5...

–4...

–3...

–2...

–1...

–0...

Houve uma explosão de fogo sendo lançada pelo ar, começando as primeiras manobras do primeiro participante da noite. Onde havia dado uma cambalhota no ar, ganhando aplausos e assovios da plateia. Pegando a moto novamente, subiu a rampa. Girando a moto e indo para o outro lado que havia chegado, faltando apenas uma última manobra, para fechar sua rodada da cima da rampa Luck acelerava a moto queimando os pneus e fazendo a fumaça aparecer logo trás dele. Ele estava concentrado deixando uma plateia silenciosa e aflita pelo seu último número. Descendo rapidamente rampa a baixo. Fazendo sua manobra de sair da moto e segurar o pneu de trás por alguns centésimos de segundos. Assim fazendo uma plateia ,ficarem de boca aberta. Sentando novamente na moto a guiando para fora da arena.

–Uau. Dizia Isabella ainda admirada. Edward nada disse apenas sorriu, passando o braço em volta dela, assim se aconchegando mais.

Isabella às vezes se levantava junto com a plateia gritando em admiração pelos participantes, quanto também zoava quando todos zoavam. Terminando assim as manobras do Pro Pork Road Show, suada e Edward ria da situação em que ela se encontrava.

–Que foi?...Dizia tirando os cabelos do rosto.

–Você...

–Eu?

–Sim, está se divertindo?Dizia passando as mãos pelos cabelos de Bella, parando em seu rosto levemente corado pela sua agitação há poucos minutos.

–Obrigada Edward, vai ser a melhor noite com você... Acariciando o rosto de Bella, eles ficaram assim, um olhando para o outro, sendo refletidos pelas Iris dos dois. Mas não durou muito tempo. Pois logo o apresentador do programa havia começado a falar, fazendo Bella se levantar, assistindo em pé e com atenção o último número da noite.

–E agora para encerrarmos a noite teremos o numero tão esperado e prometido por Jacob Black .Que seria subir pela rampa e depois passar por três carros, dois caminhões, três helicópteros e não esquecendo quinze motos por á que Jacob Black vai conseguir essa artimanha minha gente?...Todos gritavam em um coro bem feito. Deixando todos agitados e ansiosos com aquilo. Até Edward havia se levantado e começado a gritar junto com todos.

–VAI,VAI,VAI,VAI,VAI, VAI. Olhando um para o outro começaram a gargalhar deles mesmos.

–Será que ele consegue mesmo Edward?...Dizia Bella preocupada pela situação em que Jacob iria enfrentar em poucos segundos.

–Jacob é bom no que faz não se preocupe.

Jacob já se posiciona atrás da rampa, para então depois subi-la e passar por todos aqueles meios de transporte ali presentes. Seu coração estava a mil, mas não era a primeira vez que ele fazia se concentrar pensando no dinheiro que ganharia depois. Acelerando a moto sem sair do local já empesteado pela fumaça do pneu. Só esperando a mulher abaixar a bandeira para assim ele começasse a fazer o grande número da noite.

Baixando a tampa do capacete, a mulher abaixou a bandeira fazendo Jacob sair cantando com os pneus e deixando os rastros logo atrás.

Isabella estava roendo a terceira unha, quando percebeu Jacob subindo a rampa e escutava Edward dizer um "vai cara" deixando-a aflita. Se ele não conseguisse. Ela não queria ver aquilo. Não como poderia acabar depois. Fechou os olhos e esperou. Esperou que todos ficassem em silêncio, caso não desse certo, mas tudo o que houve foi comemoração da parte da plateia, gritando o nome de Jacob com louvor e adoração por ele.

Sem esperar Edward havia pego Bella pela cintura a suspendendo e prendendo em seu corpo, com a boca a centímetros da sua, a respiração dele batendo na ponta de seu nariz, enquanto sentia o leve aroma de hortelã que saia de sua boca.

–Quero agradecer está noite ao meu amigo Edward que está aqui hoje na plateia, com uma linda mulher chamada Bella por terem visto minha última apresentação da noite no campeonato Pro Pork Road Show...

Escutando seus nomes eles se afastaram, por pouco não sendo focalizados pelas câmeras que transmitiam ao vivo pela TV o programa.

–Obrigado cara... Dizia Jacob no microfone.

–Qual é Jacob são amigos... Dizia Edward gritando para Jacob que sorriu do outro lado.

Pro Tork estava quase vazia. Quando chegaram ao centro da arena, para parabenizar Jacob pelo seu último número da noite.

–Mandou bem Jacob...Dizia Edward dando mais uma vez tapinhas nas costas do amigo.

–Valeu cara. –Mandou bem mesmo Jacob você foi ótimo, meus parabéns...Dizia Bella apertando sua mão.

–Fico feliz que tenha gostado Isabella foi um dos meus grandes números. Mas e ai vocês querem beber com a gente, já estamos de saída. -Obrigado Jacob, mas vou levar a Bella para conhecer um lugar, deixa pra próxima.

–Tudo bem então...Beijando mais uma vez a mão de Isabella e olhando para ela, se despediu de Edward, subindo em sua moto cantando com os pneus, junto com outros motociclistas próximos dali que esperavam por ele.

– Que lugar é esse que você quer me levar?...Dizia Isabella botando as mãos na cintura e juntando as sobrancelhas em reprovação para e assustando Bella que não esperava. Edward ria pela atitude de Isabella que parecia uma menina de 9 anos que não queria ir para onde que os pais iriam.

–Não reclame você vai gostar, venha...Dizia puxando Isabella para fora do Pro Tork Road Show. Saindo dali em seu carro.

Passado algumas horas depois que haviam saído do Pro Tork Road Show. Edward não havia dito nada para que lugar estava levando ela.O silencio era constrangedor demais para Isabella,enquanto ficavam em um silencio profundo e tinha que falar algo,mas o que,o que ela falaria para ela não sabia.

Vendo que o rádio estava desligado, ligou percebendo que estava tocando sua banda favorita, dando um gritinho de animação,assim começando a cantar junto com a música.

–Gosta de Linkin Park?...Dizia Edward tirando os olhos da estrada.

–Eu não gosto, eu amo... Dizia cantando ainda mais a música.

–Que bom, somos dois... Aumentando ainda mais o volume do rádio ,Edward começou a cantar junto com Isabella, tirando o sossego da noite onde passavam.

Estava sem palavras para descrever aquele lugar que Edward havia levado ela. Nunca tinha visto um lugar como aquele, era tudo tão lindo visto de cima. Onde as luzes dos prédios comerciais iluminavam a noite escura e fria percebendo que próximo dali havia uma população crescente a cada dia, a movimentação e os sons vindos de longe pela cidade eram reconfortantes para os ouvidos de Isabella, que estava sentada na grama olhando a cidade ao longe e vendo que Edward sentava junto com ela.

–Sempre quando quero pensar ou esclarecer as coisas venho aqui para achar as respostas certas para aquilo que desejo...Edward não olhava para Isabella e sim para um ponto desconhecido que ela não via. -A minha vida nunca foi muito fácil, sou o irmão mais velho, e como sendo, teria a obrigação de assumir as empresas de meu pai, que havia falecido pouco antes de completar dezoito anos, não queria comandar as empresas Cullen, mas meu pai havia me feito jurar que eu iria cuidar de tudo e que seria um bom filho e irmão para minha mãe e Alec...Isabella ouvia Edward desabafar suas magoas ali para ela. Se perguntando o porquê daquilo, mas nada disse, apenas continuou ouvindo atentamente o que Edward dizia...-Depois de jurar para meu pai e vê o mesmo morrer em poucos segundos como se a vida fosse um cheiro de perfume que é espirrado sentindo sua presença e que aos poucos te abandona sem nem ao menos perceber, só havendo lembranças depois. Precisava pensar,encontrar algum meio para aliviar a dor pela perda de meu pai e foi ai que descobri esse lugar e esse lugar passou a ser o meu preferido desde então. O que quero dizer Isabella é que o lugar em que conhecemos não é por caso, foi preciso perder meu pai para conhecer esse lugar, um lugar do qual me trás conforto e determinação para seguir em frente.

–Sinto muito pelo seu pai, Edward... Sua voz estava rouca e um nó se forma em sua garganta, por pensar em seu pai e o modo como eles eram tão felizes. Mas como dizem nada é pra sempre e não foi ,só restando então apenas belas lembras ,em que um só lugar poderia guarda aquelas lembranças e o lugar seria a sua memória. Memórias pelas quais nunca iria esquecer.

–Porque veio para cá Isabella?... Seus olhos haviam se encontrado com os de Bella, que logo desviou de seu olhar questionador.

–Iria passar o feriado com meu amigo...Dizia puxando o matinho e jogando os pedaços para frente dela... -Se minha moto não tivesse quebrado no meio da estrada me deixando na mão, estaria lá aproveitando o pré-feriado em seu sítio, em que ele tanto havia pedido para que eu conhecesse.

–Não gosta da minha companhia Isabella?...Pelo canto do olho, Isabella percebeu que Edward a olhava com atenção e esperança para o que ela iria dizer.

–Gosto Edward. Dizia Isabella se virando para Edward e olhando profundamente aqueles belos olhos de um tom verde que olhava para ela com desejo e atenção. Se aproximando ainda mais de Isabella. Edward colou seus lábios nos dela, olhando intensamente e querendo ver quais seriam as reações de seus olhos. Mas nada houve.

Isabella nada fez, apenas continuou parada, enquanto sentia Edward mordisca seu lábio inferior, para depois pegar a sua nuca e aprofundar o beijo ficando intenso e ardente.

Isabella queria isso, queria ele e não podia negar, precisava dele. Seu corpo pedia por ele, pedia por mais e mais...

Os relâmpagos ao longe afirmava que iria cair uma grande tempestade, previsto pelo dia. Caindo gotas finas que logo foram se engrossando deixando Isabella e Edward totalmente molhados pela chuva assim se separando um do outro.

–Saco... Dizia Edward praguejando a chuva, se levantando e estendendo a mão para Isabella que logo a pegou.

–Tá chovendo muito, não vamos conseguir voltar para casa..Dizia Isabella em quanto corria com Edward para o carro.

–Vamos ter que ficar aqui até a chuva passar e que pelo visto vai demorar muito... Dizia Edward ligando o aquecedor do carro.

–Obrigada...

–Não há de que, senhorita Swan. Tirando sua jaqueta e camisa totalmente molhadas e jogando para o banco de trás. Edward mostrava seu peitoral totalmente definido pelos anos de academia que fazia.

Deixando Bella envergonhada por ser tão sedentária, se sentindo flácida em comparação a Edward.

–Tem um babador no porta luvas, se você quiser e só pegar... Dizia Edward bagunçando os cabelos molhados para que logo eles secassem, com um sorriso sacana no rosto.

–Desculpe... Estava vermelha não tinha dúvidas, seu rosto ardia e queimava como fogo. Fazendo Edward se aproximar dela lentamente.

–Adoro quando suas bochechas ficam levemente coradas,quando está envergonhada ou constrangida ,sabia disso Isabella?...Edward havia pego o queixo de Isabella para que a mesma olhasse em seus olhos e viu algo que não esperava ver nem tão cedo da parte de Isabella.E se perguntou se estava vendo coisas, mas não estava, o olhar de Isabella para ele, não era nada mais ou nada menos do que o desejo que agora ela sentia por ele. Por Edward.

Negando com a cabeça Isabella respondeu a sua pergunta. Ela não aguentava mais. Ela o queria, queria sentir a boca de Edward na sua, sentir seu hálito junto com o seu e o melhor de tudo queria sentir Edward em cima dela.

Sem nenhuma espera Edward colocou Isabella em seu colo beijando-a profundamente. Suas línguas faziam uma sincronia perfeita, fazendo Bella gemer enquanto Edward botava suas mãos dentro da blusa encharcada e colada ao corpo de Isabella.

Um calor crescia no meio das pernas de Isabella, fazendo se espalhar por todo o corpo, aquilo era sufocante não tinha dúvidas. Isabella precisava dele e logo.

Passando as mãos pelos cabelos de Edward e sentido o cheiro másculo que exalava dele. Percebeu embaixo dela o desejo de Edward aumentando a cada segundo e se tornando excitante e tentador em cada beijo que ele lhe dava no pescoço fazendo Bella ficar arrepiada.

Parando de beijar o pescoço e de mordiscar os glóbulos da orelha de Isabella. Edward tirava lentamente a blusa de Isabella, sem cortar o contato visual entre eles. Sabia que Bella era virgem e ele seria o primeiro e o único que Bella teria.

Isabella apenas de lingeries e Edward de cueca Box, foram para o branco de trás aos beijos. Um sentindo o desejo do outro, um explorando as barreiras um do outro e assim conhecendo suas fraquezas em meio as arfadas e gemidos dentro do carro.

–Quero você Isabella, aqui e agora, você me quer Isabella?...Dizia Edward tocando Isabella sobre a calsinha que agora estava totalmente molhada por Edward.

Isabella nada disse apenas continuou com os olhos fechados, sentindo Edward fazer movimentos circulares e lentos nela. Mordendo os lábios com força, sentindo a sensação boa que era aquela.

–Diga Isabella... Fazia movimentos agora mais rápidos e mais precisos sobre a calsinha. Deixando uma Bella louca de prazer.

–Sim...Dizia em meio aos gemidos.

–Não escutei Isabella, diga de novo... Dizia aumentando ainda mais os movimentos.

–Eu quero você, eu quero você Edward. Tirando a calsinha de Isabella e penetrando com cuidado. Edward se uniu a Bella fazendo seus corpos se conectarem em um só, em um só corpo.

Esperando um pouco para Isabella se acostumar, Edward começou a fazer movimentos de vai e vem lentamente que logo foram se intensificando e arrancando gemidos e gritos de prazer vindo dos dois. Deixando o vidro do carro embaçado, pela noite que agora não chovia mais.

Sendo acordado pelo barulho da campainha Edward se levantou. Fazia pouco tempo em que haviam voltado para casa e Isabella dormia em seus braços tranquilamente.

Botando uma calça foi ver quem era, enquanto sua empregada abria a porta para Alec que entrava com uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

–Alec o que faz aqui, nem amanheceu o dia... Dizia Edward descendo as escadas.

–Vim ti ver, já que você não dá nenhuma noticia... Alec dizia enquanto cruzava os braços...-Todos estão preocupados com você, já faz alguns dias irmão. - Eu sei desculpa, estava meio ocupado... Edward passava as mãos pelos cabelos desgrenhados de frustração. Ele não queria voltar.Não agora.

–Da pra perceber sua pós foda irmão, como sempre comendo a Elena... Dizia sorrindo.

–Fala baixo, não é a Elena... Dizia Edward arrastando Alec pelo braço para o escritório.

–Então você achou a mulher que vai ser a mãe do seu herdeiro?...Dizia Alec surpreso.

Acordando e sentindo um vazio, abriu os olhos percebendo que Edward não estava na cama. Colocando uma blusa foi à procura dele descendo as escadas. Escutando vozes, vindo de uma porta entre aberta. Isabella escutou a conversa devido seu nome estar presente.

–Achei. Ela mora em São Francisco, sendo dona de um bar herdado pelo pai, que havia morrido de enfarte, quando ela tinha dezoito anos...Dizia Edward se sentando em sua cadeira... -Pela aparência tem cara que deve ao menos ter a capacidade de dar um herdeiro para mim.

–Edward e se ela não quiser?...Alec que agora estava olhando pela janela se voltou para o irmão... -Ao menos pensou nisso?Porque se fosse a Elena ela aceitaria de bom agrado.

–Isabella não saberá de nada e se souber irei fazer uma boa proposta que...

–Da qual você nem sabe se ela vai aceitar irmão e se ela não aceitar, em?

– Terei que ir para um lado nada bom e Isabella é inteligente, para saber que não se deve brincar comigo.

Não podia ser. Não depois de tudo o que ela havia passado com ele, acreditando que Edward podia ser algo para a vida dela e ela descobre que ele quer força-la a ter um herdeiro a qualquer custo, querendo ela ou não. Assustada subiu as escadas correndo, se jogando na cama e começou a chorar. Ela teria que ir embora dali e não daria um herdeiro para Edward Cullen nem mesmo que ele a obrigasse. Ela não teria. Não teria um filho com Edward Cullen.

Horas depois Edward havia voltado para o quarto se deitando junto com Bella, abraçando-a, a mesma fingindo dormir.

O dia havia amanhecido e Isabella havia passado a madrugada toda acordada pensando nas palavras de Edward e no que ele havia dito.

Se levantando colocou suas roupas de motociclista. Ela iria embora, Nem que teria que ir pé, mas ela iria sair daquela casa o quanto antes.

Vendo que Edward dormia tranquilamente em um sono profundo. Lembrou-se da noite da qual havia entregado sua virgindade para uma pessoa que nunca deveria ter confiado se arrependendo profundamente.

Fechando a porta Isabella deu uma última olhada para a mansão, assim seguindo em frente a pé estrada a fora.

Estava com sede e cansada e tudo o que ela mais queria era água, só água,pensava Isabella umedecendo os lábios em vão.

Ninguém até agora havia lhe dado uma carona e o sol forte a atingia em cheio. Quando percebeu um belo automóvel que se aproximava. Isabella começou a acenar freneticamente, parando o carro e correndo logo em seguida até ele.

Parando um pouco longe da porta, o vidro fume do carro começou a abaixar lentamente revelando uma pessoa que ela mais temia em encontrar.

–Posso saber onde você está indo senhorita Swan... Dizia Edward olhando friamente para Isabella a fazendo tremer por completo e soube que partir dali, sua vida não seria mais a mesma.

Encurralada

A única coisa que pensei foi em correr, correr para longe de Edward, longe daquele homem que me olhava. Dizendo-me que pertencia a ele e a mais ninguém.

Iria correr, mas duas mãos começaram a puxar a minha saia com força e risadinhas começaram a surgir em meus ouvidos.

Edward ainda continuava parado em minha frente, sorrindo alegremente, mas não para mim e sim para uma coisa que desconhecia.

Novamente minha saia foi puxada, me virando tentei olhar para saber quem era, mas não tinha nada ou alguém ali.

Edward agora gargalhava com a minha ação de me virar sempre que alguém puxava a minha saia.

–Para com isso...Dizia me virando mais uma senti uma mãozinha pegar a minha, assim percebendo um belo menino do meu era lindo,não tinha dúvidas...Me abaixei ficando de sua altura...Tinha olhos verdes intensos,cabelos pretos e um míni sorrisinho torto me fazendo lembrar de alguém,mas quem?

Passei minhas mãos pelos cabelos do garoto, enquanto ele ainda continuava sorrindo,parecia que ele havia gostado de mim. Pois não parava de sorrir, assim me fazendo sorrir junto e sentir uma sensação boa e Edward o chama,fazendo o menino correr em sua direção e pegando a mão do mesmo.

Andando os dois de mãos dadas,Edward levava o menino junto de si. Algo dentro dela protestava e sentia uma tristeza que nunca havia sentido, nem quando havia perdido seu pai.O garoto então se virou por último dizendo.

–Tchau mamãe... Dizia acenando. Então a ficha caiu, aquele garoto não era um estranho era seu filho, filho dela com Edward, que agora levava seu filho, seu menino para longe dela.

–NÃO... Tentou corre o mais rápido possível,enquanto Edward sumia em meio a névoa que se forma na estrada de terra com o seu garoto,com o seu menino.

Ela havia perdido ele, perdido seu filho para Edward que havia o levado embora, para longe dela, longe de sua mãe.

–NÃO... Gritou em plenos pulmões caindo de joelhos na estrada de terra sem mais nenhuma névoa.

Acordando assustada, Isabella se sentou na cama do quarto de Edward ,dizendo para si mesma que tudo só foi um sonho ,um sonho e nada não teria tento uma certeza depois de hoje, quando estava fugindo e foi obrigada pelos capangas de Edward a entrar ou melhor dizendo,sendo jogada para dentro daquele carro.

Lágrimas começaram a descer pelo seu rosto, lágrimas de pelo qual agora estava sendo obrigada a conviver e que seria por muito tempo de sua vida,se não até o resto de seus dias.

A porta do quarto foi aberta revelando uma mulher de meia idade super cuidada e com um belo sorriso em seu rosto,segurando uma bandeja de comida.

–Isabella Swan... Dizia... Bella nada disse apenas assentiu, respondendo a mulher.

– Não precisa ficar assim...Dizia colocando a bandeja na mesa, depois sentando junto com Bella na cama. –Soube o que Edward fez com você, não sei mais o que fazer com aquele menino, ele nunca tem jeito...Balançava a cabeça em reprovação... –Isabella, sei o que Edward fez com você foi errado, mas ele está desesperado,não sabe o que fazer,a família e o trabalho estão cobrando muito dele para ter...

–Um herdeiro...Dizia Isabella se levantando...–E agora por causa disso vou ser obrigada a dar um herdeiro para ele, para uma pessoa que eu achava ser uma coisa e na verdade era outra e que não passa de uma pessoa que nem ao menos liga para os sentimentos dos outros...Dizia andando de um lado para o outro, gritando... -Eu não vou dar um filho para Edward Cullen.

Com um chute a porta foi aberta revelando um Edward furioso, indo em direção a Isabella ,segurando seu braço.

–O que você disse?...Dizia sacudindo–a.

–Isso mesmo que você escutou, nunca vou ti dar um herdeiro, nunca... Se ele estava furioso ela estava muito mais.

Edward e Isabella não falaram mais nada, não fizeram mais nada ,só ficaram um fuzilando o outro com seus olhares furiosos,assim esquecendo da senhora que estava no quarto.

–Edward meu filho solte o braço de Isabella,vai ficar roxo se continuar a apertar desse jeito...Dizia colocando a mão em seu ombro.

Jogando Isabella na cama e assustando a mesma, disse por final.

–Sorte a dela, Lucy...Dizia ainda encarando Isabella... -Estou esperando lá embaixo, ti dou cinco minutos Isabella ou não respondo por mim... Então se foi ,deixando uma Bella jogada na cama e uma Lucy que agora se sentava na cadeira com a mão na testa em preocupação.

–Isabella é melhor você descer,nunca o vi assim...Dizia olhando-a.

Isabella olhou para a janela e percebeu que o dia estava indo embora aos poucos, indo embora como a sua liberdade que agora ela não tinha mais.

Entrando no escritório de Edward,percebeu que ele não estava sozinho,tinha um outro homem presente,mais logo tirou seus olhos dele se voltando para Edward que estava sentado em sua cadeira parecendo um rei em seu império mando em tudo e em todos,pensava Bella.

Estando em pé, Bella continuou enfrentando Edward com o olhar, sem medo ou temendo algo.

–Senti-se Isabella,a coversa será longa...Dizia Edward sorrindo,um sorriso de vitória,enfurecendo Bella.

–Não... Disse rispidamente.

–Não estou falando e sim mandando, senti-se Isabella...Dizia enfatizando as últimas palavras.

Isabella não sentou,permaneceu de pé,enfrentando ainda mais Edward,fazendo o mesmo prender o maxilar e fechar as mãos sobre a mesa.

–Isabella...Dizia falando agora quase soletrando seu nome, com os olhos fechados tentando manter a calma...-Senti-se...Isabella nada fez...-AGORA ...Dizia se levantando e socando a mesa com força.

–Senhora Swan senti-se, vai ser melhor para você...Disse o belo homem de terno e gravata se aproximando,fazendo Bella se sentar.

–Sou Emmet e advogado de Edward ,cuidarei do acordo de vocês e das papeladas que vocês precisaram ter que assinar,como um acordo para o herdeiro...Escutando aquilo Isabella se levantou bruscamente derrubando a cadeira ,lembrando de seu sonho.

–Não vou ter um filho com você,escutou bem,não vou...Dizia Bella enfurecida.

–Pra quem disse um nunca e agora diz não vai,isso quer dizer que você está aceitando a ideia... Dizia Edward calmamente.

–Seu desgraçado... Dizia Bella que estava longe, correndo para perto dele,com toda a sua fúria,sendo pega por Emmet.

–Se acalme Isabella,vamos entrar em um acordo...Dizia Emmet prendendo seus braços.

–Não,nunca, seu desgraçado,você me pega escutou bem,você me pega...Dizia se debatendo.

Sorrindo Edward se levantou da cadeira com toda a sua calma fazendo sinal para que Emmet soltasse Bella e que saí fazendo.

A centímetros de Bella,Edward tentou pegar uma mecha de seu cabelo,mas foi mais rápida se distanciando.

–Não me toque ,tenho nojo de você... Dizia cuspindo as palavras que estavam entranhadas entro de si.

–Engraçado Isabella,não foi isso que eu escutava quando fazíamos amor naquele carro,se lembra?...Dizia se sentando e fazendo Bella se arrepiar da cabeça aos pés.

–Isso foi quando eu achava que ti conhecia e agora eu ti conheço e percebi que você não era aquilo que eu pensava que fosse...Dizia falando e se aproximando calmamente... -Essa é a diferença, você é podre e fútil para um homem com o seu império e que vai morrer sozinho e sem um herdeiro se depender de mim,você não presta.

Com um tapa estalado em seu rosto, Bella colocou a mão ali e percebeu que estava quente e dolorido.

–Nunca ouse falar comigo assim daqui pra frente ou posso acabar com a sua vida e a do seu amiguinho Eric ,caso não consiga a coisa que eu quero, então pense muito bem Isabella...Edward estava a centímetros dela,fazendo-a sentir o peso de sua ira que era quase palpável naquele lugar...-Posso fazer da sua vida um inferno e tenho poder e status para isso...Abrindo a porta Edward chamou Emmet que logo entrou,percebendo a cadeira derrubada e uma grande marca que se formava no rosto de Isabella,agora sentada.

–Diga a ela o que terá no acordo, Emmet.

Colocando a maleta de advogado em cima da mesa de Edward, abrindo para pegar os papeis, Emmet começou a ler para Isabella, que agora prestava atenção.

–Isabella, você e Edward obviamente pela família e para toda uma sociedade terão que se casar perante a justiça a fim de apresentar que tenham uma relação estável para poder ter um herdeiro,havendo ganho nas empresas Cullen,onde 70% fica com Edward e 20% fica com você.Essa relação terá que dura por cinco anos onde poderá fazer o que quiser depois,mas o filho de vocês permanecerá com Edward.

–O que?...Isabella que prestava atenção ,se levantou gritando e andando de um lado para o outro... -Como pode fazer isso comigo Edward,porque?...Dizia olhando para ele ,que não sorria e não demonstrava nenhuma emoção,apenas desviou de seu olhar.

–Assine o acordo e pense no que falei se for inteligente Isabella...Ele olhava pra ela,com aqueles olhos verdes que demonstrava alguma coisa que Isabella agora desconhecia naquele momento.

Ela não sabia o que fazer, para que rumo tomar,estava encurralada e em uma grande enroscada da qual não tinha uma saída. Vendo Emmet mostrar o papel e estender a caneta para ela, soube que teria que assinar querendo ou não.

–Eric estou bem ,eu sei que iria passar o feriado ai ,mas não deu de verdade,houve um imprevisto e estou na casa de um amigo,que agora não posso explicar...Dizia Bella enrolando o fio do telefone no dedo,se virando,vendo Edward olhar para ela enquanto estava com o jornal na mão.

–Mas trouxe as suas roupas para cá Isabella, quando fui ao seu bar... Dizia Eric sem entender o porquê daquilo.

–Eu sei depois eu pego com voce,mas vou ter que ficar aqui,me desculpe Eric,tenho que desligar.

–Isabella eu ti conheço,você está me escondendo alguma coisa e quero que diga.

–Eric não estou escondendo nada,estou bem ,vou passar uns dias aqui,depois eu ti ligo.

–Isa...

Tirando o telefone de Isabella e desligando, Edward se virou para Bella...-Nem isso você tem capacidade.

Sem dizer nada, Isabella se virou e foi embora deixando um Edward que gritava seu nome para que parasse ,quebrando algo em seguida, sem a mesma se importar.

Não se importava mais com nada, não com nada que incluísse Edward junto para lhe infernizar. Estava com medo muito medo, seu corpo tremia fazendo-a encolher na cama e chorar, despejando todas as lágrimas que estavam ali presas nela. Depois que havia escutado a conversa atrás da porta, dele com um homem, dizendo que ela daria um herdeiro para ele e que pelo visto, ela daria.


End file.
